Supernatural
by Jyoti
Summary: What if there's more to the Goth household than we thought? Based on the Sims 1!
1. Chapter 1

**Mystery Box: Chapter 1**

"Yes, ok that will be great. Thank you so much!" Bella said excitedly to her manager over the phone. When she hung up Mortimer glanced at her curiously, "What's going on Bella?"

She drew in a deep breath, "My manager set me up for some photo shoots and a chance to perform tonight!"

Mortimer smiled while working on some lab potions, "Honey that's terrific! I expect that you've saved Cassandra and I front role seats right?"

Bella walked over to him, let out a chuckle and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Of course honey. Speaking of Cassandra, where is she?"

()()()

Cassandra stared at the brown box in her room, temptation filled her body and she tried to stop it by playing wtih her dolls but she just couldn't. She was supposed to throw that box out weeks ago. Though her mom loved the paranormal and studying the effects of magic through thick books, she had told her to throw it out, and that she was not allowed to use it. She tried to tell her that it was just junk but Cassandra could see a faint glimmer in her eyes, though she was confused as to why.

She couldn't take it anymore...she needed to see what was in that box. Hesitantly, she went to open it when she heard a knock on the door that startled her. She pushed the box back under the bed and nervously said, "C-Come in!" She pretended that she was playing with her dolls and then she looked to her mother who was giving her a warm smile, "Hey honey!"

"Oh hey there! Is dinner ready already?" Cassandra asked and Bella chuckled, "No, but we're not eating dinner here tonight. We're going to Studio Town!"

Cassandra squealed a little. Going to studio town was a big deal. How else was she going to get Avril Lavigne's autograph?

"I'm excited! But...why are we going? I thought they were only letting you sing karaoke?" Cassandra asked her mother.

"Not anymore. They're going to let me have my first real performance today. So get ready ok? And Uncle Micheal will be there with us too." She smiled.

"Great! I'll be ready in a few." Cassandra said, and when she left the room she got dressed into the best outfit she could fine.

()()()

Studio town was huge! Cassandra, Bella, Mortimer, and Micheal were all in a nice red car. It wasn't quite a limo, but they trusted that she would get there one day.

"I just want to say how proud I am of you." Micheal told her sister, and Bella smiled, giving him a warm hug.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me." With that they got out and they walked on a red carpet. Pictures were taken of them and they were asking way too many questions, some that Bella and her family just decided to ignore.

Mortimer, Micheal and Cassandra took a seat in the first row while Bella got her hair and makeup done.

She looked in the mirror and smiled, "Thanks you guys! The hair and the makeup looks lovely."

They smiled at her, "You're the star today, go out there and own it."

With that they walked off, giving her some time alone.

"You look beautiful Bella." She heard someone say. Her heart dropped, because she knew exactly who it was, "What are you doing here?"

"You know exactly why I'm here." He told her, and she stood up, looking him down from head to toe, "I told you I want nothing to do with it anymore. Now, I have to sing if you don't mind."

"I'll talk to you after the performance. We're not through with this Bella." He said, his voice suddenly turning cold as he grabbed her arm. She shook it off, her breathing hitched a little but she continued walking away. The curtains rolled and she could see her family shouting as the music began to play.

_First I was afraid...I was petrified..._

_Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side_

_But then I spent so many nights_

_Thinking of how you did me wrong, and I grew strong_

_And I learned how to get along!_

The audience began to cheer as she continued with her song, feeling empowered and happy.

_And so you're back_

_From outer space_

_I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face_

_I should have changed that stupid lock _

_I should have made you leave your key_

_If I had know for just won second you'd be back to bother me_

_Go on now go! Walk out the door! Just turn around now!_

_'Cause you're not welcomed anymore_

_Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye?_

_Do you think I'd crumble do you think I'd lay down and die_

_Oh not I! I will survive! I will SURVIVE! _

The crowd errupted in cheers and she earned some standing ovations from a few of them. She let out a breath and waved the the crowd. She caught a glimpse of Mortimer who gave her a little wink and continued to clap for her, causing her face to flush, "Thank you guys. Thank you so much!"

When she was done her family hugged her a little too tightly, "Ok you guys, I can't breathe."

They laughed, "Bella, you were great. I know this has been a dream of yours for some time now." Her brother told her and she smiled, "Thank you so much Micheal!"

"So who's ready to eat?" Cassandra laughed, and Bella smiled at her, "Ok, hold on let me just go get my coat. I think I left it in the dressing room."

"Ok!" They said.

Bella turned to walk away when Cassandra noticed that she had dropped her pearl bracelet. She tried calling for her but she was too far away.

"You can run to the dressing room real quick." Her father told her and she nodded, running quickly.

When Bella entered her dressing room the man was there again. Bella gasped a little, "I thought I told you to go away."

"Look, magic world needs you. We're...falling apart. There's something evil going on there. And I think I've found the man who killed your father. Don't you understand-"

"That part of my life is done with ok! So just forget it! I have a husband...a kid. I got my life together and I'm sorry if magic town is falling apart but it's not really any of my concern." Bella said angrily.

"Then give the wand back..." He told her in a low voice.

"What?" She said, taken aback by this.

"If you're really done, then give up your magic powers. I created you from nothing Bella! And this is how you repay me? Give the wand back!" He said even angrier this time.

Bella sighed, grabbing the wand from the back pocket of her dress. She didn't want to let go of magic completely. She wasn't ready for that. Who would protect her kid if something evil came toward her? Mortimer would try but he didn't know anything about magic. He was all science. She took the wand out and then enlarged it, but when she was about to give it to him instead she recited a spell and turned him into a toad, "I told you to stay away from me Mystery Man." She was about to walk out and leave when she noticed her daughter standing right there, completely blown away, "MOM! What did you just do?"

**A/N: **Let me know what you think. I couldn't figure out anything for my other sims story so I wrote this instead lol. And I probably won't be updating this either, not really sure. I might be taking a month break ( I let everyone know that on my profile).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own I will survive by Gloria Gaynor and I don't own any of these characters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret Tales: Chapter 2**

Slowly, the frog morphed back into a human. Mystery man gave Bella a smirk and replied, "Wow, I can see your powers are getting weak Bella. The least you could have done was banished me, though you know that wouldn't really work for a long time considering I'm one of the most powerful witches alive." He said, and Bella glared at him.

"Mommy? What's going on? Who is this?" Cassandra asked, clearly a bit frightened, though it was quite a site seeing her mother do that. Bella put her wand away and sighed, "Honey please, we can talk about this later. Go back to daddy ok?"

"I'm not going back! I want to know mom, I want to know now!" Cassandra said a little too loudly. Bella's manager came by and gave her a hug, "What are you still doing out? And who are you sir? You shouldn't be over here. SECURITY!"

A couple of minutes later two guys took Mystery Man away and Bella swallowed a lump in her throat as she turned toward Cassandra, "Honey...there's some things that you just don't need to know right now ok?"

Cassandra was silent for once, but nodded. She wanted to know so badly what was going on. Was it possible that her mother was a witch? She had to be, she just turned someone into a frog. They walked back over to the Mortimer and Micheal in silence.

"Something wrong?" Mortimer asked, looking at both his wife and his daughter.

Cassandra stared Bella right in the eye and said, "I don't know...is there something wrong...mom? If you're even my mom that is."

"Honey please don't-"

"Let's just eat." Cassandra interrupted in an angry tone.

Mortimer gave a nervous laugh, "You two girls y-you're really something. Uh, let's get some food now. We should go to Old Town."

Forgetting about what had happened everyone groaned, "Ugh!"

"What?" Mortimer said innocently.

Bella rolled her eyes, "This night is supposed to be about me but either way, I think I speak for all of us when I say that we don't want to go to old town tonight."

"And why not?" Mortimer said, obviously getting offended. That was his hometown after all.

"Well it's just that-"

"It's boring!" Cassandra whined, and Micheal chuckled a little, "It's not polite to interrupt kiddo."

"Sorry." She muttered.

Bella smiled a little, "How about we just eat out somewhere in Studio Town tonight?"

"Fine." Mortimer muttered, and Bella gave him a little kiss which brightened his day.

()()()

When they finally picked out a place to eat, Micheal left early because he would have to wake up at 5 for his new job tomorrow.

"Bye!" Bella waved at him.

"See you later sis." He waved back.

"It's nice to see that he finally got a job just like he hoped for." Mortimer said, and Bella nodded slightly, agreeing with him.

Cassandra had been silent the whole time, pondering on thoughts about what had just happened tonight. She tried putting it out of her mind, but that didn't work.

"May I be excused? I have to go to the bathroom." She stated, just looking for an excuse to leave the table.

"Sure honey. I'll take you over there." Bella said, giving a nervous smile. Cassandra nodded and they begin walking to the bathroom.

"So you're not going to tell me anything?" Cassandra stated, finally getting tired of this mini silent game that they were playing.

Bella sighed as they reached the bathroom, "Honey...there's just some things about me that you don't need to know right now. You're only 10 years old."

"I'll be 11 in two weeks!" Cassandra argued.

"Please honey, just promise me you won't go snooping around or anything. I promise that I will tell you when the right time comes." She told her daughter, and Cassandra faked a smile, "Ok mom."

()()()

As the days went on, things were starting to get a little better. Cassandra would spend time playing with Johnny Burb since they lived so close, and every so often she would look at the box, and wonder about it, but she never did open it, mostly because her mom had been getting her out of the house a lot.

When she came back from school she adjusted her backpack and walked inside, expecting to see her mother cooking something, or her dad working on a lab poition. Instead she saw the dreaded Miss Crumplebottom.

Rumor had it that ever since the death of her husband she has despised romance, and has always been cruel to people. She was sleeping now, and slightly snoring. Cassandra took the time to check the note that she happened to see on the kitchen table.

_I had to go to Studio Town for some important photo shoots_

_and your father went to a meeting for the Natural Science Community_

_Miss Crumpblebottom is your baby sitter, treat her well, she's been through _

_a lot. Dinner is on the counter :) I'll be back soon..._

She sighed, and headed upstairs to put her backpack away. She wasn't very hungry at the moment. She drew in a deep breath, and with itchy hands she grabbed the brown box and bit her lip as she opened it. A bunch of stuff came flying out. A spell book, a random hole, some normal cooking ingredients, and some unnatural magic ingredients like toad sweat and crystal dust. She gasped in shock, "Oh my goodness."

She noticed something else that was in the now moving box. It was a fairy toy box. She smiled and grabbed it, she had always been interested in this stuff, and now she was getting a first hand look at it. How amazing! It instantly brought thoughts back about her mother, and what she thought that she was. She had to be a witch. There was just no other explaining.

She messed around with the toy box when a note slipped out.

_Welcome! You have just been introduced to magic. You will try new things, meet new people, and discover mysteries that others have never heard of. If you want to see what magic is really like, come to Magic Town by jumping through the hole (it must be placed in grass). I hope to see a new magic comer there! - Mystery Man_

Cassandra pondered the thought, gently stroking her chin, "Well mystery man...whoever you are, I guess you'll be seeing me there."

Suddenly she heard footsteps. She groaned, she was probably going to get a lecture about something that she didn't care about. She quickly shoved everything back into the box and pulled out her homework just in time. Miss Crumplebottom opened the door and checked to see that I was there. She had tons of literature books with her, "Top of the day to you young one. Now, you must start reading some literature books, and good golly why is your room so filthy? Don't you know how to put your dolls away? Clean up! Don't be lazy! Kids this generation are just so lazy."

Cassandra rolled her eyes but made sure that Miss Crumpblebottom couldn't see, all she could think about was magic though. She wished she just knew it already so she could turn Miss Crumplebottom into a toad.

**A/N: **So there is the second chapter. What do you guys think? Should Bella just have told Cassandra? And even though Cassandra found out that her mom turned someone into a toad, she wasn't there when Bella said Mystery Mans name (which is Mystery Man ahaha!). Anyway, thanks for reading.

**Disclaimer: **I forgot to mention, I don't own the sims...obviously.


	3. Chapter 3

**Making Magic: Chapter 3**

**(Kind of cliche eh? lol)**

The next day, Cassandra came to school a little early and took a seat outside by herself. Her school was kind of small, and there really weren't that many people to talk to. She took a paper and stared jotting down all the new spells that she had read about from last night. She smiled, this was going to be her thing, she could tell. Sure, as a little kid she was a genius in science, but magic is what she really wanted to do, at least that's what she thought.

"Hey Cassandra! Come play with us!" She heard someone call. She turned her head to see that it was her friend Jennifer. She shook her head, "Nah! I'm alright. You go on with your little boyfriend! I'm going to stay right here!"

Jennifer rolled her eyes but she quickly ran away when Johnny said, "Tag! You're it!"

Cassandra laughed at them. It was no secret that they both had a crush on each other. Cassandra wasn't looking for a little boy to play tag with though. She was more of a keep to herself kind of girl, and all she could think of right now was magic.

The bell rang, she met up with Johnny and Jennifer.

"Why didn't you want to play?" Johnny asked her.

"I had some stuff to do." She told him, but Johnny began to get suspicious, "You're up to something aren't you?"

Cassandra huffed, "Ok maybe I am. But it's a secret and you guys can't tell anyone got it? Jennifer, not even your diary."

Jennifer blushed, but nodded, "Ok we won't. So tell us!"

Cassandra made her voice low, a barely audible whisper, "I'm learning...magic."

They gasped, and Cassandra didn't quite expect their reaction.

"My mommy told me that magic is bad Cassandra." She said, and they begin walking into the classroom. Cassandra rolled her eyes, "That's stupid!"

"How?" Johnny asked when they finally entered the classroom and took a seat.

"Well if magic is so bad, then why didn't Will Wright get rid of it? He's our creator isn't he?" Cassandra questioned, and they had to admit that she made a good point. Cassandra was a wise girl, almost too wise to be a little 10 year old, she didn't think anything bad of magic. And in her opinion, if Will Wright wanted to get rid of magic, then he could.

()()()

After a long day of school, Cassandra rode the bus back home. She knew that her mom and dad were out getting groceries but since they were coming back in five minutes, she didn't need a babysitter. She was about to take out her key when she noticed the door was already unlocked. She opened it quietly and she felt her breathing hitch when she saw that their were two robbers taking all of their stuff.

She was scared, and she felt tears coming down her face. She hoped that her parents would come back soon but she knew that if she waited for them that the robbers could run off with their stuff in no time. She hid herself in the backyard, thinking of what she could do. That's when an idea popped into her head. She checked to see if she had the right ingredients.

Two bags of fairie dust and 1 bag of dragon tears, perfect. She dropped her backpack and ran inside the house. The burglars were shocked and were about to run away when they realized that it was just a little girl. They laughed, "And what are you going to do? We're way bigger than you."

Cassandra closed her eyes, and concentrated long and hard. She repeated the spell over and over in her head and that's when it happened. The couch begin to shake and the robbers started to drop the stolen items. I did it! She thought to herself, I made an inanimate object come to life! The couch then begin to say what was on her mind.

_You better get out of here you good for nothing burglars! Or else I'll eat you alive!_

"Dude let's go! We can steal at another place! This little girl is possessed or something. She's not one to be messed with!" The burglar said, running off.

Cassandra smiled in triumph. She couldn't believe that she had pulled that off. Suddenly the door opened, and her parents were walking through. They took one look at the mess and immediately asked what happened.

"Burgulars...but don't worry, I took care of them." Cassandra said, looking straight into her moms eye. That was when Bella knew that her daughter had used magic. Although she didn't want her to, because she knew how dangerous it was, she couldn't help but fill a little proud of her for doing it all on her own.

Mortimer ran to Cassandra and pulled her into a hug, "It's ok Cassandra, everything will be alright. I could have sworn we had that burglar alarm set."

"Me too, why don't you go check on that. I need to talk to Cassandra alone." Bella suggested, and Mortimer nodded, completely oblivious as to what was going on. Mortimer was very book smart, but when it came to knowing things about the family, he was always oblivious.

**A/N: **So what did you guys think? The spell that she used is actually one from the game. It's called Enchant Jr. so it's one of the few spells that kids can use. I'm pretty sure it can't talk to sims though, but hey, it's fanfiction, I can't have it exactly like the game lol. Anyway, review por favor? :)


	4. Chapter 4

**The Secret Life of the Bachelor Family: Chapter 4**

Bella and Cassandra both headed up to Cassandra's room. Cassandra held one of her dolls as her mother smoothed out her red skirt and took a seat. She looked up to her mother, and noticed that she wasn't saying anything. Bella was honestly at loss for words. Where was one to begin?

"So how did you do it?" Bella asked in a quiet tone.

"I used a spell...it's called Enchant Jr." She told her quietly and Bella nodded, smiling as she remembered when she first learned that spell.

"Honey, I know that you think magic is cool and it is...very convenient at times. But, I don't think it would be best for you to use magic anymore ok? Especially when your father doesn't know about this." Bella told her sternly, shocking Cassandra.

"But mom! Magic is what stopped those robbers from taking our stuff. If magic was bad then Will Wright wouldn't have created it!" Cassandra hissed, and Bella gave her a sigh, "Cassandra, honey...I understand that. Magic is a wonderful thing. Trust me, I know."

"You're a witch aren't you?" Cassandra said, and her mother gave her a small smile, "I'm an ex-witch...I haven't given up my wand yet but that's only in case I need to protect you from evil magic doers."

Before anything more could be said there was a knock on the door, "Come in!" Mortimer stepped in and kissed Bella on the cheek, "I have to do some extra hours at work. I'm sorry, but it's the only way I'll get to the top. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Alright honey." Bella sighed, and Mortimer gave a pat on the head to Cassandra, who giggled at this, "Bye dad!"

Once he left Cassandra started to talk again.

"Why did you stop using your magic mom?" Cassandra asked, and Bella let out yet another sigh, "Cassandra, get comfortable. I'm going to tell you a story. It's called...the Secret Life of the Bachelor family."

Hmmm, Cassandra thought, "Go on."

_Well, when I was a little girl things were great in my life. My family descended from a long line of oculists and mystics. Anyway, I lived with my dearest brother Michael, my mom Jocasta, and of course, my father Simis. I was always a daddy girl. When I turned 13 years old, I learned some shocking news. I had just come home from school when I saw both my mother and my brother crying in each others arms. I ran over to them immediately and asked them what was wrong. With a shaky breath they told me, 'Bella, your father is d-dead..." I didn't know how to handle it from their on, I cried for hours at a time, and my brother seemed to be the only one that could hold the family together._

_Later on I noticed a change in my mother. She was more quiet, more reserved. We would always have dinner together but now she would just have my brother cook everything. Every time I tried to talk to her she said that she was busy. One Saturday, it was just me and my brother. We were eating pizza and watching TV when I got bored and decided to go and find something to play with. I went to my room but playing with my dolls had bored me, and playing with the cars and tiny dinosuars were a bore too. Instead I decided to go and do some exploring so I put my dolls away and stepped into my moms room._

_I was immediately shocked with what I saw. There were tons of pictures of my father. They were all on strings and the strings all connected to one picture in particular. I didn't know who it was. It was just a strange man with dark hair and a small smirk on his face. I went over and took a look at the papers and from what I could comprehend at the time, it seemed as though she believed that a witch killed my father._

_I tried to ignore what I had read for weeks until I finally caved. I talked to her about it one night when Micheal went off to have some lunch with a friend. She tried to ignore what I was saying but finally she caved and told me the whole truth, that we come from a long line of witches, and we are naturally powerful. She said that someone wanted to steal her powers ages ago and she had thought that she had banished the man for all of eternity but her powers were too weak at the time, and he had come back, looking for revenge. That's how my father died...at least that's what she believes._

_Later she started showing me how to use magic. My brother knew of this but he refused to take part in it. I got really good at it, and she signed a contract with me, selling me to Mystery Man in case she ever died. My brother protested, and so did I. I didn't want to be sold to anyone but- but that's how it was going to be. He took me away to a place called magic town after my mother died in a fire one night, and he trained me day and night, so much that he had burnt me out._

_He made a lot of money off of me, and in return he bought me anything I wanted. I had grown on him, and although I liked him as a friend, I didn't want to do magic anymore. I was getting fed up with having to be home schooled, and I never got to talk to any of my friends, or even hear my brothers voice. I missed my friends, my brother, and just hanging out. I knew that if Mystery Man knew what I was thinking, he would try to trap me in Magic Town forever. So I made a big decision...I ran away, and I used this spell to turn me into a grown up. I was happy with life, I met Mortimer and we soon fell in love. I felt like the most luckiest girl alive, and then...well then we got married and I had you. _

Cassandra could feel tears coming to her eyes. She never knew any of this about her mother, "Mom...how come you never told me? Or dad?"

"Because well honey...you're honestly too young to know any of this. And Mortimer, his life is fine without me ruining it with this kind of story. He treats me like a queen, you think if I tell him that I'm a witch-"

"Ex witch." Cassandra smirked.

"Right, you think if I tell him that I'm an ex witch he's still going to love me?" Bell said, and Cassandra nodded, "Yes, daddy will love you no matter what. But mom-"

"Yes honey?" She said.

"I know that this whole magic thing is hard on you. But I want to learn it. I just...I've never felt so connected to anything before. I promise that I will be careful." Cassandra said timidly.

"Cassandra! Were you listening to what I just told you? Magic is dangerous, and if they found out that you had even an ounce of Bachelor blood in you, they would kill you on the spot. Don't you understand? People fear powerful witches, and some get jealous, and then angry. I don't want you getting hurt." Bella said, tears in her eyes.

"Ok." Cassandra sighed, but she knew this wasn't over. She couldn't just stop herself from using magic. It was something she _had _to do now. And aside from that, she would find out who killed her grandpa, and she would do it by using magic, something that this Mystery Man couldn't do with all the power in the world.

**A/N: **Two updates in one day. YAY! Lol, thank you guys for reviews. They really mean so much to me. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Magic Town: Chapter 5**

Cassandra couldn't sleep all throughout the night. She couldn't help but have scary images of a magical being killing her grandpa placed in her head. She was having a nightmare, and she couldn't even scream. She tossed and turned until it was finally morning time. When she got up, she was a mess. Her mother and father were already downstairs eating breakfast and she noticed that it was almost time for her to go.

She brushed her teeth and washed her face rather quickly, then she threw on a random pair of clothes that didn't really go together. She rubbed her glasses with her hands and put them on, then grabbed her backpack and ran downstairs. She turned and looked to her parents, "Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"Cassandra don't you remember? Today is when all the teachers do their meetings, so you don't have to go to school." Her mom told her, and Cassandra gave herself a face palm, "Oh my gosh! So I just rushed down here for no reason?"

Both of her parents chuckled at this. Mortimer turned and looked at her, "Well honey, now that you're fully awake I'd like you to practice your piano. You skipped a lesson yesterday."

Cassandra groaned, "Do I really have to?"

"Yes, you do. Learning an instrument actually increases ones knowledge. It's like listening to classical music." Mortimer smiled and Cassandra rolled her eyes, "Fine." Under her breath she muttered a few words but her parents didn't seem to notice.

They listened to her play for hours until they realized that they both had to go.

"Honey, your father and I have to head over to Studio Town. Ms. Crumpblebottom will be here any minute now." Her mother told her.

Cassandra nodded, "Any reason why I can't go? Why do you have to make me stay with Ms. cranky pants again?"

"Hey, don't say that. She's a very nice lady. She just likes to uh, voice her opinion at times. Anyway, its' adults only. We're going to take some photos for her new magazine. After this you might her see on the newspapers as Bella Somebody." Mortimer said with an excited tone.

Cassandra sighed, she was happy for her mother but why Ms. Crumpblebottom. Why?

"Honey, make sure you don't play around with anything you shouldn't." Her mother said, staring straight into her eyes. Cassandra knew just what she was talking about so she looked away, "Ok mom."

With that they left, and Ms. Crumplebottom came a few minutes later, handing Cassandra some more literature books to read.

"What is with the outfit? Us ladies must look presentable at all times. And those literature books are some of the best ones in Old Town. I thought you might like a few of these. Maybe aftewards you can annotate it for fun." She smiled, and Cassandra held back the urge to roll her eyes, "Of course Ms. Crumplebottom."

The baby sitter smiled at her politeness and after a few minutes she fell asleep, reading one of her own literature books. Cassandra giggled and then decided to head up to her room. She looked at all of her magic stuff and re-read the spells. Then she noticed the giant hole in her bedroom. She tried to push the thought of taking it outside and jumping in out of her head but she couldn't. What could this hole lead to? She wasn't sure.

When she was sure that the baby-sitter had fell into a deep sleep, she decided to take the hole downstairs. She crept quietly until she was outside and she set it near a gigantic tree. Taking in a deep breath, she crossed her fingers, prayed to Will Wright for the best, and she was on her merry way. She jumped in the whole and began to scream as blackness engulfed her. But the blackness was only temporarily. When she opened her eyes she saw something that she never thought she wold.

Towns, tons and tons of towns and loud music playing as if one from a carnival. She didn't even know where she wanted to go first. Everything seemed so lively and fun. Then it hit her, "This must me magic town. It just has to be!" She said to herself.

"Magic town, here I come." She breathed, and with that she stepped into a large building, admiring everything there.

**A/N: **Bit of a cliffhanger, no? Sorry if this seems like more of a filler chapter. I will update soon though, so don't trip lol. Thank you for the reviews, they really help me a lot with the story and I hope you continue to review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Challenge: Chapter 6**

**[ This is just a suggestion, but if I were you, I would play the Sims Making Magic soundtrack on youtube. I think it gives this chapter a better vibe]**

Magic town was beautiful in Cassandra's eyes. The first place she had walked into had bright green grass, and it was crowded with tons of people wearing brightly colored outfits that would look weird to most normal sims, but looked amazing to her.

"Wow." She said, this place had certainly taken her breath away.

As she continued to make her way through the busy crowd, she noticed that there was a tan skinned man sitting down on a tiny rug and playing a small tune. Cassandra watched him intently and suddenly a snake popped out. She couldn't believe it, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow...how did you do that?!" She asked, breaking the mans concentration. He looked at her with cold eyes, "Go away, this is no child's play. It's called snake charming, and I doubt that you know how to do something like that."

But instead of leaving Cassandra became angry, "I bet I can!"

He raised an eyebrow at the girl, "Oh is that so? Let's see then."

Cassandra grew nervous, why did she have to open her big fat mouth? She knew that she didn't know how to do something like that. She cleared her throat, then adjusted her glasses, "Well uh, alright."

She took a seat, and she noticed that a crowd began to form around her. They were whispering about the child, and placing money on her to see if she could really do something like this. She tried to ignore their stares as she grabbed the instrument. She looked down at the ground, and begin to play. A sharp, high-pitched tune begin to come out of the instrument, hurting most of the sims ears.

"Ouch! Get out of here! You see, I told you this wasn't for kids!" He hissed, and as Cassandra was about to leave the snake begin to pop out of the vessel. Everyone looked at her and gasped.

Cassandra got up, had she really just done that? He told her kids couldn't do it? As the crowd left she continued to walk when someone tapped her gently. She turned around and jumped a little when she saw that it was an adult about twice her size. She was pretty to say the least, with pale skin, blonde hair, and beautiful, white- wings?

"I-I'm sorry. I hate to be rude but just who are you?" Cassandra stuttered.

"Well I'm Mara, queen of the fairies. Nice to meet you little girl. And I'm also the one who saved you from embarrassment out there. You didn't charm that snake, I did. Don't you know kids can't charm snakes?" She questioned her, and Cassandra shook her head, "I-I mean, he told me but...I wanted to prove him wrong. Thank you for helping me, but maybe I should go. I don't really know much about this magic stuff, and I should be at home anyway."

"Well wait right there, you don't have to worry much about getting home. You see there's a bit of a time difference. While you spend 2 hours here, it's simply 2 minutes over there. Each hour is a minute, so no need to worry. Now, what shall I call you?" She smiled at her.

"Um, Cassandra." Cassandra told her.

"Hm, what a peculiar name. Well it's very nice to meet you Cassandra. I hope you do enjoy Magic Town. Be careful who you talk to though, while there are nice and goregeous magic doers like me- she flipped her hair- there are evil doers as well." She told her, and Cassandra nodded, "Um, yeah alright."

With that, Cassandra begin to make her way away from the fairy. This place was so strange, she thought. But she loved it all the same.

She came to a halt when she saw a big crowd gathered around someone. She wondered what the commotion could be, so she squirmed her way in there.

"Who wants to challenge one of the greatest duelers in Magic Town?! Step right up, and let's see if you can beat Vicki Vampiress." She heard someone say, and she felt a glimmer of hope in her eyes. This was her time to test her magic skills, and although she should have learned her lesson from that snake charmer, she wasn't one to catch onto things like that so easily. She laughed at how her wants changed so quickly, one minute she was freaked out and ready to leave, the next minute she was ready to put her magic to the test.

"No one wants to challenge her?" The man questioned again, snapping Cassandra out of her thoughts. Timidly she replied, "I will."

()()()

"It's that same girl, the one that charmed the snake." She heard someone whisper.

"Yeah, do you think she could really beat Vicki? She's quite a supernatural kid. Most just come here to eat gumbo." The man replied.

Cassandra raised her voice now, "I will. I challenge Vicky Vampiress to a duel."

The crowd begin to clap and she heard someone mutter under their breath, 'she's dead meet, this will be very entertaining to watch'.

"Hold on, hold on. I'm not going to fight some little kid. She's no match for my skills. Is there anyone else?" Vicky said in a snappy tone. Why would she beat some little girl? That would be a waist of her time.

"Are you sure you're just not scared?" The man who had announced this to everyone before said.

She looked at him with cold eyes and blue a quick fire at his foot, "NO! I'm not scared. I just don't see the point in this."

The man let out a yelp and Vicki rolled her eyes then squirted some water out of her hands.

"I really do hate when you do that." He whined, and Vicki smirked, "Then don't piss me off."

"Look, let's just see that this little girl has to offer. Child, what is your name?" He said, looking at Cassandra this time, "My name's uh, Cassandra."

He smiled, "Alright Cassandra, then let the games begin."

()()()

They both made their way on a stone stage and she could feel the stare of the audience on her. She swallowed a lump in her throat before turning her attention back to her opponent.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Today we will have our first duel against an adult and a child. Here we go, round 1!" He said, and the crowd erupted in cheers. Cassandra felt the panic inside of her. What had she been thinking? She was no amazing powerful witch like her mother. She only knew 5 spells, and even those were a little week. She wasn't even sure if she had the right ingredients and-

BAM! A lightning bolt hit her square in the face. Cassandra fell down to the ground and rubbed her face, it burned so bad, and she felt tears coming into her eyes. By this time, she was ready to call a quit but she couldn't give up that easily. She had never done that. She stood back up and the crowd was silent, her legs were wobbly but she didn't have time to think about that, Vicky was already coming at her with more and more spells, some of which she dodged, and some of which barely got her.

That's when she had it. She knew she had enough ingredients for this one- 3 toad stools and it was that simple. She quickly thought of the spell in her head and all of the sudden a charm appeared in her head. As she dodged more fire and she touched the charm and kept repeating the spell. Suddenly, there were thousands and thousands of her. Yes! Her clone spell had worked.

The audience and the announcer were so confused now. Heck, even Vicki was confused. But now was not the time to think about that. She made a dash for it while Vicky continued to throw fire to each and everyone one of her clones. She had to get out of here, she didn't know how long it would last. She ran rather quickly, and made her way to the hole, without a second thought she jumped in their and she was immediately home.

Wow, what a crazy night.

**A/N: **So what did you think of that? The next chapter will be pretty interesting I think. And I already have a really good idea for this story, we'll see if I go through with it though. Anyway, leave a review yeah?


	7. Chapter 7

**The Note: Chapter 7**

When Cassandra came back, she noticed that the time had barely passed. Just like the fairy said, she thought to herself. She sighed, and made her way upstairs, looking towards her baby-sitter who was still asleep. Her legs felt week and her head was pounding. She lazily opened the door and fell to the bed, letting her eyes close shut in the process. She was so tired, and couldn't resist the urge to sleep any longer.

Hours Later...

"Cassandra? Cassandra, are you up?" She heard a voice but she couldn't quite make it out. Her eyes fluttered open and a tall figure was standing there, though it seemed as if her mind were playing tricks on her because the face was extremely blurry.

"Ahh!" Cassandra screamed, then jumped up from her bed.

"Honey, it's just me." Her mother said, and Cassandra rubbed her eyes a little, then breathed in relief, "Oh, I'm sorry."

Her mother gave her a hug and laughed, "That's all right. Wow, I've never seen you sleep so peacefully. But it's dinner time my dear, and your father has a little surprise for you."

Cassandra's belly rumbled, "You know now that you mention it, I am starving!

Bella laughed, but her smile quickly faded when she noticed a large cut on Cassandra's face. She came a little closer to her, and rubbed a thumb over it, "Honey what's this?"

Cassandra grew nervous, she must have gotten cut while she was in Magic Town, "Um, I-I must have scratched myself in my sleep again! Oops! Let's go eat some dinner now." She tried to speed past her mother but she was stopped by a large hand.

Bella let out a sigh and whispered at Cassandra angrily, "Honey I told you not to go to Magic Town! What did you do?!"

Cassandra sighed, "I just wanted to try it out alright, stop making it a big deal."

Bella huffed, "Cassandra Goth! I forbid you to ever go there again, do you understand?"

Cassandra's eyes grew wide. Her mother was never one to use a tone like that with her. She shuffled her feet and looked to the ground then muttered, "Yes mother..." She felt like her heart had just broken into pieces. Magic was the one thing that she truly loved. Yeah having friends and hanging out was fun but when it really came down to it, she felt like she _needed_ magic. In fact, she craved it. But what was she supposed to do now?

()()()

At dinner, Cassandra grew silent. Mortimer had asked her how she got that scratch but Bella covered for her and said that she had let some stray cats in. Cassandra played around with her food, and Mortimer noticed right away, "Honey, what's wrong?"

Cassandra looked up quickly and faked a smile for her dad, "Nothing. So um, wasn't there a surprise you had to share?"

Mortimer let out a toothy grin, "Why yes. For your spring break we are going to visit Old Town!"

Cassandra groaned, "Dad, really?!"

"What?" He said, completely confused.

"Why do you think that Johnny and his family left Old Town? Obviously because that place is BORING!" Cassandra said a little harshly.

"Hey! My parents founded that place...it's my home, and Johnny and his family aren't staying here permanently. There was a er, problem with their bank fund, and they couldn't afford their house. Don't talk to Johnny about that though." Mortimer said, still chomping on his food.

Cassandra's jaw dropped, she had no idea. She could imagine what Jennifer would do when she found out that Johnny could be leaving at any given time. They finished up their food and Cassandra headed upstairs, she put her magic stuff back in the box. She didn't want to listen to her mom but she had to. Her mom trusted her and she disobeyed her. She would never admit it but she did feel a little guilty. It was just that, she had so much fun doing magic. Why should she stop having fun?

She looked around for something to do, glancing over at the literature book Ms. Crumplebottom had bought for her, she shrugged her shoulders and gave it a go. As she began to read, her window opened and her eyes widened as a bird flew straight though her bedroom window. She jumped up and gasped, dropping the book completely. She noticed that there was something attached to the bird- a note or something? She inched towards the bird in curiosity and grabbed the note. The bird flew away, and she thought to herself, 'my day just gets weirder and weirder'. Anxiously, she opened up the letter and started to read it:

_I hope you don't find this too forward. I saw you in Magic Town today and I just knew that you were destined for something great. For a child, your powers are beyond incredible. I am a teacher in Magic Town and I would love to meet you and maybe start teaching you a few magic tricks of my own. I can turn you into an even more powerful witch, I can show you tricks and techniques. If you wish to leave at once, please Sign Here:_

_- Masked Man _

Cassandra let out a shaky breath, she couldn't believe this. She was happy, yet something felt so wrong. Who was this masked man? Would he try to hurt her? It seemed a bit suspicious, but she couldn't resist an opportunity to do some magic. She shook the thought out of her head. She was supposed to be staying away from magic, but maybe that would be a little more harder than she thought. With a sigh, she put the note away in the nightstand, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't meet this man, she just needed some time to think.

"My mother got the chance to try out magic. Why not me?" She muttered to herself.

**A/N: **Sorry that this a bit of a filler chapter but the next chapter will pick up. Also I know that Johnny and his family live in Old Town but I decided to switch that part up a little. Thanks for reading, please leave a review and tell me what you thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**[ Sorry that this chapter wasn't updated as quickly as it could have been, I had a bit of a writers block]**

**Escape: Chapter 8**

As the weeks passed, Cassandra started to notice that her mother was getting more and more famous. She spent less and less time at the house and even her father had taken off in his science career. Yeah, Cassandra had to admit that she felt alone at this point. Again she was stuck with the same babysitter, and quite frankly she was getting tired of it. She looked around her room for something to do when suddenly, her nightstand opened and the same paper that she was supposed to throw out flew by her. It was hypnotizing almost. Colors flew together to create a whirlwind and a pen came out of nowhere. Without thinking, she signed her name on the tiny line and she was suddenly swept away, and that was the last thing that she remembered.

()()()

Hours later, she woke up to a strange surrounding. It looked like a haunted house almost, it was very quaint with skeleton heads and charms everywhere. She scratched her head, trying to think. How had she gotten here?

"Ah, you're awake I see." She heard someone replied. It was a voice that sounded so familiar, yet unfamiliar.

Cassandra backed away, unsure of who this man was, "Who are you? Why am I here?!"

"I'm sorry that I've frightened you. I surely didn't mean to. Um, you might know me as Masked Man. I sent you a letter." He said in a polite tone.

Then it snapped into her head, the letter! That was how she had gotten here.

"What do you want with me? And how did you get that paper to fly in my face?" She asked him, trying to see his face through the mask. But it seemed as if the mask was glued on extremely well.

"I simply want to help you with your magic. Isn't that something you would be interested in? I saw you in Magic Town one day and I thought wow, maybe I could help this girl. You surely are someone who is capable of much more than a few tricks. Better than any other kid that I've taught. As for the paper flying in your face - he laughed- it's a simple trick, but it's not taught in any spell book." He told her.

Cassandra looked the man up and down, she noticed that his skin was a pale green color and though that scared her, she really wanted to learn all these secret magic tricks the man seemed to have, "So where are these other kids that you teach?"

"They've all grown up. Some live in Magic Town, and others have decided to give up their powers and get regular jobs, much to my dismay." He told her. His voice was so exquisite.

"And how does this whole program thing work? Do I have to stay here? I have a mommy and a daddy, I want to be home with them." Cassandra said, thinking of her parents. Sure they weren't paying much attention to her and she was beginning to feel neglected but she still loved them with all her heart.

"Of course, but please tell me that you'll find a way to come here over on the weekends so I can teach you some magic." He said, and Cassandra smiled, maybe he was a nice guy after all, "I promise."

The man smiled through his mask, "Well thank you for meeting me Cassandra, I cannot wait to see you again." With that, he gave her a firm handshake and she replied by saying, "Nice to meet you too."

With a simple spell he sent her back home, and when she was finally gone the Masked Man morphed back into himself and let out an evil laugh. Talking to himself he said, "Mystery Man, you've done it again. Oh when will these foolish kids learn?"

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter was kind of short huh? Oh well, what did you guys think? The next chapter should be a little longer because Cassandra will be talking to Bell and Mortimer about how she is feeling neglected. Also, if you can answer the poll on my profile. It's going to help me make another Sims story.


	9. Chapter 9

**[Sorry for not updating sooner, I put this on my other stories but for those of you who don't read Scandalous, I injured my shoulder so it's been kind of hard to type. That and I've been having ****major ****writers block ]**

**Vanished: Chapter 9**

Cassandra arrived back home just in time to hear her parents opening the door to the house. They were laughing and giggling, and Cassandra ran down the stairs.

"Hey!" She said, giving them a hug. In all honesty, she didn't know when she would see them again.

Bella sighed, "Cassandra honey, I'm so happy to see you. Should I tell her now?" She turned her attention to Mortimer.

Mortimer shrugged his shoulders, "Better now then never, I don't know how she will take it though."

Cassandra tugged on her moms skirt, "What's going on?"

Her mom ignored the question, and took out a large cake from her bag, "I bought some cake, want a slice?"

Cassandra's stomach began to growl so she nodded, "Yeah sure...now what's going on?"

They all took a seat and Bella handed her daughter a slice of cake, "Honey, how much do you love this neighborhood?"

Cassandra put her utensil down and looked up to her parents, "Of course I love this neighborhood a lot. I mean, I only have two friends, Jennifer and John, but they're all I need. I always have fun at school, even though the teachers get annoying, and I mean, you guys love this house don't you?"

"Of course honey...but sometimes things happen, and we have to uh, adapt." Her mother spoke slowly, and Cassandra scoffed then looked to her dad, "Dad! You always give me a straight answer, what's happening right now?"

Mortimer sighed, then looked down at his shoes, "Cassandra I know you love this place, and we'll be back but-"

"What, you mean we're moving?!" She shrieked.

"Honey please calm down...look, we have to go on a tour for 6 months in Old Town. Bella just came out with a new CD and-"

"So everything just revolves around mom now!" She groaned, and Bella sighed, "I'm doing this for all of us."

"No, you're doing it for you. Even if you were a stay at home mom daddy would still make a lot of money for us. You just want all the fame in the world. You're so stuck up! I hate you!" She cried.

Maybe she was over-reacting, but she didn't want to have to move. Not to mention, Bella's fame was where all the attention was going now, and Cassandra just wanted her mom and dad back. She ran up the stairs and shut the door angrily. She paced around her room, sure Old Town wasn't that bad. But she didn't want to go there, she loved this neighborhood, it made her feel...safe.

So she decided to come up with an idea to get away, it was probably the biggest mistake of her life. Or the best idea yet, depending on how you look at it.

She drew in a deep breath, she was about to use her magic and create her own spell, something that only the rarest witches of them all could pull off.

_I'm tired of the life in living_

_I want to start a new beginning_

_Transport me to some unknown place_

_Better yet..._

_Take me to the Masked Man _

_This instant..._

And just like that, she was swept away...

()()()

Bella stared at the table that she was just sitting in, she sighed and looked toward Mortimer, "Should I go talk to her? Or give her some time to cool down?"

Mortimer sighed, "I think it would be best to talk to her, so that she doesn't go to bed angry."

Bella gave him a kiss and said, "Yeah you're right. I'm going to go talk to her."

She head upstairs and knocked on the door, "Honey! May I come in?"

Silence...

She sighed, "Ok I deserve that. Honey I just want to say that I understand that maybe you've been feeling neglected or something. Anyway, if it hurts you this much then I won't go. I don't want you to leave your friends. I love you and, I want you to be happy."

Still nothing...

"Cassandra, please open up the door." She said.

After a few seconds Bella decided to open up the door by herself. She clasped her hand over her mouth and gasped, she wasn't there!

She began to inspect the room, and near her bed she noticed a bit of faerie dust. She must have used magic or something.

"No, no, no, no. Oh gosh, Cassandra what have you done?" She cried. What was she going to do now? How was Mortimer going to react to this?

()()()

Cassandra fell to the ground, she was a dark pit of nothingness, and she wasn't sure what to do about it. This was probably the worst idea she's ever thought of.

"Hello!" She shouted, then gave herself a face palm. There was no way that anyone could hear her. She felt a chill run down her spine, and she turned around. She felt something moving toward her but she couldn't make out anything. Suddenly, a candle lit, then more candles, and more after that. Upon a closer look, Cassandra's jaw dropped to the floor.

It was the Grim Reaper, but why had her magic sent her here?

**A/N: **I'm very nervous for this chapter! What did you guys think? I also want to say that for the people who are also reading Scandalous, this story kind of connects with that one. (I won't tell you how yet, but you'll find out soon enough). Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**[Ok so here is the next chapter. Thank you for everyone who is reading my Sims stories, it means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's kind of a complex thing to write about for me.]**

**The Truth Will Set You Free: Chapter 10**

Cassandra stared at the hooded figure. She squinted her eyes but she couldn't see a thing. She felt her heart pound as the grim reaper moved closer to her. She took a step back nervously, unsure of what this thing would do. She tried to think of a spell to get her out of here. All she wanted to do was go back home now. Her mother was right, she thought to herself, this was a very a dangerous thing. She didn't want to use magic at the moment, she wanted to feel safe...at home.

_Take me home_

_Where I belong_

_To see my family_

_Though they've done me wrong_

She blinked, but nothing happened. Tears began to form around her eyes, what was she to do now? The grim reaper said nothing, he couldn't, yet he felt like he knew this girl...and he did know her. He caressed her cheek like a father would do to their daughter. Cassandra thought this was all strange, why wasn't the grim reaper being mean to her?

"You're not that mean are you?" She said, but he didn't reply, he couldn't.

He wanted to tell her that he wasn't mean. That he simply had to do his job, that he was even being _forced_ to do his job. But of course he couldn't say that.

He moved his mouth but all that came out was a loud groan, startling Cassandra a little. Yet, she didn't move. She just stared at him. She felt a strange connection, as if she had known this thing for a long time, yet she knew that she didn't know him at all.

"What's your name?" She asked.

Still, he couldn't reply.

()()()

Bella paced back and forth in Cassandra's room until she heard the footsteps of her husband coming up the steps.

"Oh no, no, no, no." She rambled. But it was too late, he had already made his way up there, and as he opened the door, Bella felt like this would be the end of their relationship. She could only hope that he would understand, she didn't want to lose him.

"Where is Cassandra?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"Mortimer, have a seat please." She sighed, ready to tell him her entire story. She knew that he would be mad. They weren't supposed to have any secrets toward each other, but she was ready to deal with the consequences, and plus, she needed to find her daughter.

()()()

Mystery man paced back in forth, "She should have been here by now."

He walked into his secret laboratory and took a seat near a shinning globe.

_Oh Mystic One, I call upon thee_

_You know the little girl I seek_

_Show me where she is right now_

_Do not leave one detail out _

The globe began to glow and Mystery man looked at it strangely. Then all of the sudden it went black. That's when he saw a tiny little girl, and the grim reaper standing right there. Guilt fell upon him for a second. He had to find her quick, before she spent to long with the grim reaper. But how could he do that? Even with all the magic that he had, it would still take at least a day to get to the world of the dead. This made him wonder how she had gotten there in the first place.

"Her powers must be getting stronger." He said in a bit of a fearful tone. He needed to get rid of her, and fast.

()()()

Cassandra was fed up. She was hungry, tired, and she just wanted to go home. She was trying spell after spell but she didn't even have the ingredients for it anymore. She let out a cry and the grim reaper weirdly tried to hug her. She pushed him away, "I want to go home! I didn't even come to see you! I came to see the masked man!"

The grim reaper was silent. He knew that the mystery man used his code name: masked man to lure in children. How could he explain everything to her? Out of his black cloth he pulled out some magic ingredients. He always collected them from the dead when he visited them. Cassandra raised an eyebrow as she grabbed the faerie dust and dragon tears from him.

"How did you get this?" She asked, then mentally face palmed herself. He couldn't talk, right.

He gave her bundles and bundles, she still didn't get why he was being so nice. She looked around, she figured if she bought an object to life, at least she wouldn't be as lonely. Maybe the object would even grow a mind of its own and help her escape from here. She knew it was a long shot, but she was tired and she wasn't thinking right. She cast the spell and because of her bad mood it didn't work. Instead the candles fire grew even bigger, filling up dark room.

The grim reaper was acting strange, he cowardly hid as far away from the fire as possible. How could he be afraid of dying from a fire, he was already dead?

Using another spell, Cassandra cleared up the fire with water in no time. She turned to the grim reaper, "See it's ok."

He waved a grey skeleton hand over his head as if he was pretending that he had to wipe some sweat off of him. Cassandra let out a laugh at this, and if he could smile he would.

"Can you spell out your name?" Cassandra asked, and she noticed how hesitant the grim reaper looked when she said this.

He looked down at the ground, but held his skeleton hands up. Cassandra watched intently, blurting out every letter he made with his hand.

S-I-M-I-S

Cassandra's jaw dropped to the floor. Could it really be?

"Grandpa, is that you?" She said, and he nodded. Cassandra ran up to him and gave him a hug, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"But why are you a grim reaper? What happened?" She asked.

**A/N: **So what did you think? Shocker or just plain stupid? Lol. I hope you enjoyed this. It was simply a way of avoiding my biology project. Quick question, how do you think Mortimer will react after he finds out that Bella is a witch?


	11. Chapter 11 Part 1

**[Sorry I'm late on updating. I had a lot of stuff to do! Anyway, here is the next chapter. This chapter is simply a filler kind of, and it's very short. Sorry :( Also if you can please read and review my sims fanfic All I Want For Christmas Is You.]**

**(Part 1) Let the Games Begin: Chapter 11**

Mortimer sat down, a bewildered look on his face. All he was concerned about was where his daughter was at the moment.

"Mortimer...please don't hate me." Bella said, closing her eyes so that the tears wouldn't escape.

Mortimer smiled, and brushed a hair away from her face, "Bella I could never hate you. I love you, you know that."

Bella smiled, "Promise me that no matter what you'll always love me?"

"I made that promise years ago." He laughed, "But alright, I promise I'll always love you. Now please, tell me what's going on. Where is Cassandra? Did she take off on a magic carpet or something?" He joked.

"Something like that." Bella muttered.

"What?" Mortimer asked, only hearing a tiny mumble.

"Mortimer honey, I'm a witch...and so is Cassandra." Bella sighed.

()()()

Cassandra watched as her grandfather made strange hand movements. He was trying to get her to understand but nothing was working.

"Man, if only Masked Man were here, then he could help us." Cassandra frowned.

But he quickly shook his head at this, and Cassandra squinted her eyes at his motions, "No Masked Man?"

He nodded gleefully. Cassandra was puzzled now, "Why no Masked Man?"

He decided to make this a game of charades. He stuck out his bony finger so she knew it was one word. Then he quickly spelled out the word BAD.

Cassandra frowned, "Masked Man is not bad. He was going to give me a place to stay. And even help me with my magic."

But her grandfather kept shaking his head.

"What did he do that was so bad?" Cassandra asked.

He simply shook his head, then threw his hands over what should be his neck.

Cassandra gasped at this, "H-he...k-killed you? But why? There's no way! It must have been someone else."

()()()

Mystery Man was very worried now. With Cassandra's powers getting so strong, who's to say that she's not already ahead of the game? He couldn't take it anymore, he needed to find her, and take her powers. It was the only way for him to survive. He grabbed his broom and closed his eyes, letting the broom lift higher and higher. He would find Cassandra, and when he did find her, let's just say...it would be one crazy day for everyone.

"Oh don't worry Cassandra, I'm coming for you." He laughed, then gave an evil smirk as his broom flew out of the house and threw the sky at an extremely fast pace.

()()()

Silence surrounded the married couple. Bella had told him everything that happened, and she was a little shocked at the way he was taking this. As the clock ticked by neither of them said a word. Until Mortimer broke out in full laughter. He held his hand over his mouth to quiet his laughs down but not even that could really stop him.

"What's so funny? Didn't you hear anything that I just said?" Bella asked in a frustrated tone.

"Bella you really want me to believe that you're some powerful witch. Come on really, where is Cassandra? I want to talk to her. She probably went over to the Burbs house." Mortimer said, looking for a reasonable explanation.

"NO! I'm telling you she's a witch, and so am I. And I'll prove it to you." Bella said angrily.

"And just how will you do that?" Mortimer challenged.

"By taking you to magic town. Oh, I sure hope she's there." Bella said fearfully.

()()()

Cassandra stood next to her grandfather in absolute silence. Had everything he said been true? Was the Masked Man really out to get her?

"We need to get out of here." Cassandra said.

But how would she be able to? None of her spells were working, all her magic ingredients were gone. And if the Masked Man was really trying to kill her, he was probably closer than she thought. So she did something that she hadn't done in a long time, she began to pray to Will Wright to keep her safe, to keep her family safe.

If Simis could smile at this, he would.

**A/N: **Sorry for the very boring chapter. The next part of this chapter will pick up. I promise!


	12. Chapter 11 Part 2

**[Ugh, school has been a pain in the butt to be honest. But I really wanted to finish this story up. At the most I have three chapters left. This story shouldn't be too long. Half of this chapter was based on a story that I read on fiction press by an author named Thinwrist. The story is entitled Gyspy Tales.]**

**(Part 2) Let the Games Begin- Chapter 11**

Hours felt like minutes to Cassandra. She prayed to Will Wright until she didn't know what else to say. Her heart beat quickened when she heard the ground beneath her shake. Fear gripped her heart, what was going on now?

Simis seemed to be thinking the same thing. As he walked over to Cassandra, he placed his bony arm over her shoulder as a sign of protection. Cassandra felt thankful to have her grandfather with her, even if he was the Grim Reaper. Curiosity still flowed within her brain. Why had the Masked Man decide to turn him into the Grim Reaper? What did he plan to do with her? The ground shook even harder, and Cassandra clung to her grandfather, becoming even more fearful. Her eyes widened when a mix of of dark and angry colors began to form from the ground. As the colors red, black, and grey all swirled together, it began to increase, surrounding the dark room. And sure enough, there 'Masked Man' was, letting out a devilish smirk as he looked at Cassandra.

He thought that Cassandra hand't caught that though. So he continued to look her way, "I'm glad that I've found you Cassandra. Are you ok? Did the Grim Reaper try to hurt you?"

Cassandra couldn't resist the urge to roll her eyes at this, or put her hands on her hips, "I'm not stupid Masked Man. I know exactly what you're up to, and I don't want any part in it. You killed my grandfather didn't you?"

"Me? I'm simply a teacher, wanting to teach gifted children like yourself. I would never kill anyone. You shouldn't believe what a Grim Reaper tells you." He told her, a sincerity in his eyes that if you weren't smart enough, you could possibly fall for.

But Cassandra stayed strong, still gripping onto the 'Grim Reaper', "Well I don't want to learn from you. I don't want anything to do with you."

His eyes turned cold at this, and his costume began to disappear, his face began to form wrinkles on them and he wore a red blazer, "Fine...you don't want to play. Then we won't play. We'll make it simple, you give me your powers Cassandra, and no one gets hurt. You have very special powers indeed, and you can't handle them. Neither could Bella, which is why she never deserved hers. She never made good use of it anyway."

"You take that back!" Cassandra shouted, tears in her eyes.

The man took a step forward and suddenly Cassandra had remembered that face. He was the one that her mother had been talking to the night of her performance. She gulped, stepping back. Her Grandfather protectively got in front of her, and if he could glare at the man, he would have.

"Oh please Simis, who do you think you are? You couldn't protect yourself back then. You can't protect yourself now." He said, his voice getting deeper...more melancholy.

"So it's true, it's true that you killed him...you killed my grandfather." Cassandra said, the statement cutting a knife into her heart each time she said it.

But the man simply laughed at her, "I did nothing of the sort. But we can talk about that later, after I take your powers."

()()()

"Bella!" Mortimer laughed as they both stared down a black hole, "We can't do this. We don't know what's down there. Where did this hole come from anyway? We could end up in Old Town seeing as how deep it is...although, that might not be such a bad idea."

Bella rolled her eyes at her husband, "Just trust me, it's a magic hole."

Mortimer laughed even harder, "What, is a magical bunny going to pop out? While this is fun, we really need to find Cassandra."

But this time Bella said nothing, she simply pulled his arm and they both fell into the hole. Mortimer's screamed echoed until they landed rather hard in a new town. Mortimer's eyes widened, it was against everything that he thought of. It wasn't scientific logic. It shouldn't even have been true, but here was Mortimer seeing it for himself, and for the first time in years, he felt lost.

Bella grabbed his hand and squeezed it a little as they walked through the first place they could find. She explained to him what everything was, and how it worked. She noticed how out of touch she had been with the latest magic things. There were some things there that left her completely clueless. It almost made her miss being a witch. She shook her head...no, she couldn't want it anymore. She just couldn't.

"Now do you trust me?" Bella asked.

Mortimer should have nodded in a heartbeat, but he was still unsure. How was it that he was looking straight at witches and warlocks, but he couldn't bring himself to believe it.

"Well let's just say that all of this real...If so, where do you think Cassandra could be?" Mortimer asked, his heart pounding. She could practically be anywhere right now!

Bella sighed, "I'm not sure...but something tells me that she's somewhere far away, and we have to find her, before it's too late."

That's when she got a bright idea. A smile crept onto her face, it was a mischievous smile that Mortimer knew all too well.

"What are you up to?" Mortimer asked quietly.

"We're going to see a gypsy. Gypsy's are very powerful people. They can predict your future, but they can also help you find things, they can basically sense where people are. But only the most powerful ones, and they have to be pure bred, not half gypsy, half human. Because then you just-"

But she had already lost him, judging by the confused look on his face. She let out a giggle and then shook her head, "Never mind Morty. Just follow me."

As they walked they were stopped by a few people. Some noticed Bella from when she was little and used to come there. Others noticed her, but they hated her because they thought that somehow she had stolen someone else's magic. They thought, there was no way a little girl could be like that. But regardless, Bella didn't care. She needed to find her daughter, and fast, before she got herself into trouble.

She knocked on a door, memorizing the small place by heart. It was a beautiful store that she would come to when she was little. It sold small dragons, and other ingredients for magic. Bella used to have a dragon named Flame, he was red and hot tempered, but he flew away. She still kept the dragon whistle with her, to call him back home, but she never used it, she wanted him to be free.

A lady with green skin, and a permanent smirk on her face opened the door. It was none other than Vicki Vampiress. Bella and Vicki had been close friends, although they're relationship was quite odd. Vicki would always make fun of Bella, and often times she said that she hated her, but when it came down to it, she would do anything for her. Bella was nervous though, Vicki and her hadn't talked in the longest time. And Vicki hadn't seen her since she was a small child.

When Vicki saw her, at first she didn't know who the girl was, so she treated her like any regular customer. Then when she heard her voice, she surprisingly through her arms over her with joy. Then shoved her playfully.

"Where the hell have you been? Did you give up magic or something?" Vicki asked, then looked Mortimer up and down, "And is this your boyfriend?"

Bella pointed to her ring, "Husband actually. And um, I haven't given up magic completely, but one of these days I am going to give my wand away. I just want to be a normal sim. I'll explain it all later, but right now I need help, help that only a Gypsy can handle."

Vicki smiled proudly at that. She was a full Gypsy not Gypsy and human like most of the sims were around Magic Town. That's why her skin was green, and not a normal skin tone. Some thought she was an alien at first, but most Gypsy's have green skin, so it was completely normal to her. That's how her parents were after all.

"What do you need?" She asked.

"I need you to help me find my daughter, Cassandra. She took off using magic. I don't even know what spell she used, but she's becoming very powerful with her magic somehow." Bella asked.

Mortimer stood there, dumbly. He felt like he should be angry that Bella knew all this, but he was still in disbelief.

"Ok, let me get my magic globe. Lock the door." Vicki ordered.

()()()

Cassandra was beginning to become breathless as spells were thrown at her that she had never even seen before. Her grandfather helped her as much as he could but without knowing any magic, there wasn't much he could do.

"You silly girl, hand over your magic." He told her in a dark voice.

Stubbornly, Cassandra refused his offer. He smirked, and before she knew it, the room began to set on fire. Cassandra tried to use a spell to put water on it, but it wasn't working. She was running out of oxygen, and she just couldn't sit by and do nothing. Simis tried to fight the man, but everything he tried was not working. He dodged his sloppy punches easily.

As the fire hit Cassandra's body, she knew that it was the end for her. The fire engulfed her, and suddenly there was no more oxygen in her system. Everything went black.

Silence...

You could not feel her breathing, nor her heartbeat. That was it. Over with. Cassandra Goth was fading now, her face becoming pale, her body becoming cold. Simis threw his bony arms over her, unable to cry but wanting to. He traced her face, a large groan coming from his hooded figure. He couldn't believe this, he couldn't believe that she had died and he couldn't protect her.

"Now you will see that what Mystery Man wants, he gets. No one can stand in my way Simis, no one." Mystery Man spoke, feeling no remorse at all for what he had done. He just hoped he could still be able to absorb her powers even through death.

Then, all too quickly she got up, but she didn't look the same. A large scowl was on her face, and although her body looked as if she would collapse at any minute, she stood up rather quickly, flying over to Mystery Man.

And when she spoke, it wasn't her voice, but her grandmothers.

_"How could you do this! You've ruined everything! But I will rise! And the dead will be on my side! By tonight, expect your death to be waiting for you. For all of the souls that you've killed, for all of the evil that you've done. YOU WILL PAY! YOU WILL RUE THE DAY THAT YOU HURT MY GRANDDAUGHTER, and your soul will be sent to the Dark World, where you will be tormented for eternity." She screeched. Her voice was scary, yet gentle. Loud yet...soft. It was a strange mix, but it scared Mystery Man to the point where he felt that he would pee in his pants. _

**Author's Note: **So there's a bit of a twist am I correct? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it was a bit...strange. But I tried the best I could. So yeah, review?


	13. Chapter 13

**The Final Battle: Chapter 12**

Bella took a seat near Vicki as Vicki looked through the colorful globe. She squeezed Mortimer's hand for reassurance as the globe continued to change colors. Vicki wrapped her green fingers around the globe, closing her eyes and letting the magic take over her senses. Bella knew not to interrupt such a sacred moment.

Vicki's eyes became snow white, and it startled Mortimer to the point where he thought his heart would leap out of his body, "I-Is that normal?"

Bella shushed him a little, "She's seeing something...it's ok, it's normal."

But when Vicki's body began to shake, even Bella was concerned. She fell to the floor, gasping for air. Bella's frantic screams for Vicki were not heard. She was in her own little world. Suddenly, her eyes turned a dark yellow and she stared at Bella.

"...The secret of her magic has been exposed. To find her, you must let magic guide you. Let it flow form deep inside...It won't be long before the dead come to life. She's in the dungeon, where your father lies. Hurry now! You must go!" Vicki spoke, but the voice did not sound like herself. Then Vicki let out a sharp breath and stood up. She felt light headed and Bella helped her to get up.

"T-There...something is going on, something more powerful than any gypsy Bella. You must go. Your daughter is in grave danger. A war will break out today...Go! You have no time to lose." And with that, Vicki handed her all the ingredients she needed, and a broom to fly to wherever she needed to go.

Bella was confused, and frightened, as was Mortimer. He wrapped his hand around her waist, unsure of what was going on. This was bigger than him. This was bigger than Bella. Something strange was going on, and she didn't like it. Not one bit. Yet, that voice...it sounded so familiar...so strange. And what did she mean where her father lies?

"Bella! Go now! And tell no one of what you saw." Vicki pushed her, and Bella snapped back into reality. She grabbed Mortimer's hand, "I'm sorry you had to see this. I know this is a lot for you to handle and I don't want you to get a heart attack over this. Just trust me, and we'll be fine."

But even as she said those words she was unsure of herself. She hopped on the broom, pulling Mortimer on with her.

"WHOA!" He screeched as the broom took off, and despite the horrible situation they were in, she laughed at this.

()()()

Simis held Cassandra's hand, fearing the worst for her. Yet, he knew that there was another soul inside of her. His wife, Jocasta.

He wished that he could say her name but he couldn't speak. He felt for a pulse, there was a faint pulse. And with a shimmer of hope, he thought, maybe Cassandra would survive.

_"You're a strong girl Cassandra, please, please fight this. Your magic is strong, find it from inside of you. You can do it Cassandra, you have to." He thought to himself. If only he could get this through to her. _

He searched for a way out of this dungeon but Mystery Man kept them locked, after hearing that the dead would rise and kill him. He was more worried than ever. He knew that Jocasta was a powerful witch. And she had very special powers. Powers that even he, with his many years of knowledge, had a hard time fighting against.

His heart beat quickened, and he felt like it was the end for him. Still, he prepared for war. And he instructed his robots to fight for him.

()()()

_Hours Later_

Hours later, Cassandra was still lying there, her death happening very slowly. She felt something turn inside her body. A twinge of pain shot through her, and then, she let the sensation take over her. Outside of her body, a bright light was beginning to form. All of her wounds were being healed, and slowly but surely, she began to breath again.

She sat up, but only with the help of Simis. She looked at herself, unsure of what was happening. Had she healed herself, had her grandfather healed her. She couldn't remember much, her head began to spin. But she didn't have much time, because the ground began to shake again, and she felt like she was going to cry.

"Not again!" She wept, running toward her grandfather. But the ground that shook this time was different, it was bigger. Like a huge earthquake, debris began to fly around, and ghost popped up, scaring Cassandra completely, and throwing her off guard.

She had seen many ghost. But none like this. These ghost didn't even seem like ghost, but more like demons. They were scary looking, with permanent scowls on their face.

"What's happening!" She turned and looked toward her grandfather, who couldn't answer her. Suddenly the door flew open. The beasts had no problem barging it open. They showed great strength, too much strength almost. She grabbed her grandfathers hand and followed the ghost. The magic swept them all away, and they were outside, above magic town. She looked down, how was she floating in the air right now?

Her grandfather squeezed her hand, as they started to fly over, watching the entire battle. There were evil robots up in the air, and Cassandra couldn't even wrap her head around what was happening. The robots were fierce fighters, but it didn't seem like they would last long against the ghostly figures. Mystery Man had anger in his eyes, yet fear at the same time. He seemed to try every spell he knew, but nothing could hold the beast back.

()()()

As Bella and Mortimer flew through town, they were beginning to lose hope in ever finding Cassandra.

Until...

"Bella! What's that!" Mortimer freaked out, seeing a bunch of beings in the air.

Bella's eyes widened as flames were being thrown and even the grim reaper was up in the air. This didn't make any sense. But her whole face changed when she saw a little girl with pig tails and glasses. She turned the broom rather quickly, and Mortimer almost flew off.

"What's going on!" He asked.

"I see Cassandra! CASSANDRA!" Bella screamed, tears running down her eyes she flew faster.

()()()

Cassandra didn't know what was happening, but everything seemed to be taken care of. Then she heard a blood curling screech and she knew exactly who it was.

"CASSANDRA!"

And despite the insane war going on in the clouds right now, she couldn't help but think about how much trouble she would be in. Bella found Cassandra rather quickly, and she made her way toward her, avoiding the flames and other things being thrown.

"Cassandra, my baby!" She cried as Cassandra hopped onto the broom with her. She held her body close, missing her mother so much. Then she turned to see her father, and she smiled, hugging him too.

The war lasted for such a long time, that Jocasta found herself getting tired. But Mystery Man finally surrendered. He was barely breathing, and all his robots were damaged. He was silly to think that Jocasta wouldn't be able to fight off his robots in the first place.

"_Be gone!" She screeched, and suddenly the ghost disappeared. _

She flew over to Mystery Man, looking him right in the eye. Cassandra, Mortimer, Bella, and Simis all scooted closer, watching her.

"Do you have any last words to say before I end your life?" She asked.

And Mystery Man became mad, he chuckled at this, "I'm not a man of many words. If you plan to end my life, just do it."

"WAIT!" Cassandra screamed, and Jocasta looked at her granddaughter with a curious face, "What?" She hissed.

"I want to know something...why did you turn my grandfather into a grim reaper?" Cassandra asked, looking toward the two of them with pleading eyes, she couldn't help it, she had to know.

Bella looked at the grim reaper, realization hitting her, "Daddy?" She cried.

He nodded, wishing he could express his emotion right now.

"I didn't!" He hissed, "I gave him a choice...he could either have his soul banished to the depths of Hell, or become a servant of death for the rest of his life. He chose this."

"And why did you do this to him at all?" Bella spoke now, tears escaping her eyes.

And Mystery Man laughed, despite the aching pain inside him right now. He drew in short breaths with each time he spoke, "Y-You don't...know your mother at all do you? I loved her...she wo-hooed with me...told me, she loved me. I wanted to take over the world with her...but then I found out that she had another lover...Bella, you do know that I am your father...biologically. She was pregnant with you before she ever met Simis...and she was willing to give up her powers for him. That's why she sold me to you. That's why I cared for you in such a way..."

His eyes were becoming heavy now, "I didn't want her to give her powers up...I wanted her to be happy, with me. So I got rid of him...but she became angry, stupid with love, so she killed herself, sent her own soul into the in between but later she became so evil and bitter that her soul went to Hell. Yes, I did lie to her, told her that I knew who the killer was, told her that it was a witch that she had banished before, but he escaped somehow...I did it all for her, because I love her."

But Jocasta didn't want to hear anymore. She stabbed him right in the heart and blood squirted everywhere. His body shook for a while, until finally it collapsed, then faded away.

"I can't believe you did this!" Bella cried, staring at her mother with so much anger. She was so confused now. She didn't know what to believe she didn't know what to do.

Jocasta's eyes became soft now as she looked at Bella, "What was I supposed to do Bel, if you would have known the truth, you wouldn't have wanted to be with me anymore? But I did love your father." She looked toward Simis, "I still do love him. But when I met Mystery Man, I was being foolish. I was a young girl, I was confused."

But Bella knew that from that point on, she would never think of her mother the same way. Cassandra, being too young to understand only looked at her father, "Is there anyway that grandpa can became human again?"

Bella stared at her daughter with tears in her eyes, she should have never been exposed to this, "No...the spell is permanent."

Jocasta's soul faded away, she was being sent back to the underground, the fiery pits of Hell. Simis hugged all of them, words couldn't express the pain he felt right now.

_Weeks Later_

Weeks later, the story of the battle between the dead and the evil was the talk of Magic Town. Bella was still recovering, as was Mortimer. Cassandra was still so lost, and confused about everything. It was a Sunday afternoon when Bella knocked on her daughters door.

"Come in." Cassandra said.

Bella made her way in, embracing her daughter, "Cassandra...we never talked about the war or anything after it happened."

Silence...

"We have to talk honey." Bella said, noticing how distant her daughter had become. It wasn't like her.

Cassandra slowly took the wand out of her back pocket, "I don't want it. I'm done with magic...there's so much evil in it...it was supposed to be fun. Now everything I know of has gotten mixed up and it will never be the same again."

Bella didn't even know what to say, she gasped at this, "Cassandra...there's also power to it, pureness."

"I should have never opened that stupid box." Cassandra said in anger, she didn't want to know about this anymore, she didn't care about magic now, now that she saw the evil behind it. She looked at the wand, then snatched it away, and broke it. She felt a pain surge through her body. She doubled over, groaning in pain. Something flew out of her, a mixture of beautiful colors. And that's when Bella noticed that all ties to magic were completely gone from her now.

Cassandra's head began to pound as she fell to the floor. Bella shook her harshly, "Cassandra please get up!"

After a few minutes or so, she got up, but she wasn't the same. She couldn't remember anything magic related. She had become completely human.

"You've broken all ties with magic." Bella told her in a soft tone.

But Cassandra simply gave her a curious face, "Mom, what do you mean? What magic? I thought that was just the stuff that you read in books."

Bella sighed, fearing that this would happen to her daughter. Of course she didn't want her daughter using magic because of the dangers and complications that arose with it. But being completely stripped of her ability to use magic seemed so crazy to her. If she ever wanted to do magic again, she would never have her chance. It would be harder for her. She would only be able to remember simple spells, and even then it would hurt her to do it.

**A/N: ***TEARS* This is the last chapter, also inspired by Gypsy Tales by Thinwrist. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for all of the reviews and well...The End!


End file.
